1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a smart card and a method for managing data of a smart card, and a mobile terminal; and, more particularly, to a smart card and a method for managing data of a smart card, and a mobile terminal, which can store, manage, or use information related to a user equipment having a smart card built therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In these days, three schemes of mobile communication systems are generally used all over the world. The three schemes are classified into a scheme of a global system for mobile communication (GSM) system, which is a second-generation mobile communication system mainly used in Europe, a scheme of a synchronous code division multiple access (CDMA) 2000 system, which is mainly used in Korea and the USA, and a scheme of a universal mobile telecommunication services (UMTS) system, which is a third-generation mobile communication system mainly used in Europe.
The third generation partnership project (3GPP) leads the standardization of the UMTS system. The UMTS system is a standard developed by partially combining the CDMA technology with the GSM scheme. The UMTS system is different from the CDMA 2000 system in that the UMTS system does not use a global positioning system (GPS) in synchronization. Therefore, the UTMS system is referred to as an asynchronous mobile communication system. The UMTS system integrates various systems such as cellular phones, radiotelephones, wireless LANs, and satellite communications, and provides international roaming services so that conversation by telephones is possible all over the world. Further, the UTMS system supports multimedia services such as audio and video data at a variable transmission rate up to 2 Mbps, and is linked with various wideband networks. Therefore, the UTMS system is used in the same frequency band and under the same requirement condition as IMT-2000.
With the technology development of the third-generation mobile communication system, studies on a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) system have recently been conducted to build a future high-speed packet data transmission network. The WCDMA system has been developed based on the network structure of the existing GSM scheme. In the WCDMA system, synchronization between base stations is relatively easily performed, as compared with the existing synchronous CDMA system. Further, the WCDMA system is advantageous in building up infrastructures including installation of base stations, as compared with the existing synchronous CDMA system. In addition, the WCDMA system has high technical marketability and growth potential in the near future. High-quality multimedia data services such as videotelephony, streaming and video on demand (VOD), which were possible on a wired network, can be provided through the WCDMA system.
Meanwhile, a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) card is a smart card built in a WCDMA terminal using the third-generation mobile communication system. The USIM card basically provides user authentication and global roaming functions as subscriber identity module (SIM) and user identity module (UIM) cards provided them under GSM and CDMA environments. Furthermore, the USIM card supports various financial transaction services such as a transportation card service, a mobile banking service, a membership service, and a payment service.
The smart card generally includes a nonvolatile memory such as a ROM or EFPROM for storing information necessary for the aforementioned services. However, the nonvolatile memory has a very small storage capacity, and there is a limitation in repeatedly erasing and storing data of the nonvolatile memory.